Trial By Furry
by donki-shouben
Summary: Can Kim defend Drakken when he's put on trial by talking critters for 'crimes against inhumanity? Funny Animals meet So The Courtroom Drama in the first installment of The Last Kim Possible Story! Whatever you do, do not reveal the surprise shock ending!
1. It Was Just Another Day, And Then

Trial By Furry - Kim thinks she can do anything, but can she defend Drakken when he's put on trial by a bunch of talking critters for 'crimes against inhumanity'! Uh oh! Is Kim Possible going 'funny animal' on us? Well, not quite. First in a series of stories that will blow the lid off the world of Kim Possible and lead to The Last Kim Possible Story. Whatever you do, do not reveal the surprise shock ending!

Lurker: Greetings. I am The Lurker! Unseen, yet ever present! I see all, and know much. Nothing escapes my omnipresent eyes. I am always watching, always waiting for the moment when I make my presence known. Such a moment has now arrived, for I have seen the fate of Kim Possible! Know you, O Kim Possible fan, that in the waning days of her long and storied career, Kim Possible faced challenges unimaginable! It all started innocently enough, when...

Voice from off camera: There he is! There's the guy who was peeping into my daughter's room!

Lurker: Excuse me. Hey! The curtains were open AND she had a 40 inch TV! That's practically an invitation!

Voice: Get him!

Lurker: Ah. It appears they will not listen to reason. Enjoy the story. Gottogo! Hnf hnf hfff! Oh yeah hff! Don't reveal the ending!

Voice: Stop! Police!

Trial By Furry

A Kim Possible Teleplay by Shawn Q. Evans

Kim Possible and related characters copyright Walt Disney Co.

Effie M. Bondie copyright 2006 Shawn Q. Evans

_Watch Kim Possible on Disney Channel, ABC Kids and Toon Disney. Check local listings._

Opening - Kim and Ron at Ron's house. They're watching TV.

Ron: Commercial! All right! Snack break! You want any snackage, Kim?

Kim: That's okay. I don't want to spoil my between meal snackage.

Ron walks to the kitchen.

Ron: Suit yourself!

Doorbell rings.

Ron (off camera): Kim, can you get that? I'm kind of busy!

Kim stops in the kitchen and sees what Ron's doing. He's trying to pry Bueno Nacho food out of the freezer. It's stuffed full of the Mexican meals.

Kim: Um, Ron, why is your freezer full of Bueno Nacho?

Ron: Oh. That. They're going to be closed for the holiday, so I thought I'd stock up.

Kim: Ah. Need a hand?

Doorbell rings again. Ron struggles with the food.

Ron: No, no. I got it! Almost! Errrr! Just answer that, 'kay?

Kim answers the door. It's a delivery man with a package for Ron.

Kim delivers it to Ron, who's now chiseling the frozen food out of the food glacier it's trapped in.

Kim: It's for you, Nanook.

Ron turns and takes the package.

Ron: Coolio! It's the ferretmobile I got off epaytoomuch!

The freezer rumbles.

Kim: Uh, Ron?

Ron: What?

The freezer spills all it's contents onto Ron and the floor.

Ron: Heh. Told you I'd get it!

Sound effect: SPLAT

Kim: What was that?

Ron: Sounds like something hit the screen door! You didn't leave the front door open, did..

A carrier pigeon (Mercury from _Valiant_) lies on the ground in front of the screen door.

Ron:..you? Oh my gosh! Are you okay, little fella?

Rufus sticks his head out of Ron's pocket.

The dizzy pigeon gets on his feet.

Mercury: Ohhhh! Thank you, sir. May I have another?

Rufus: He'sfine.

Ron notices the message the pigeon is carrying.

Ron: Hey, little dude. You got something for me?

Mercury: Here you go, sir! Have a smashing day, laddie!

The pigeon flies off. A bit erratic at first, but he manages to fly in a sort of line.

Ron: You going to be okay? Guess he is.

Kim: What is it, Ron? Spill!

Rufus finally sees the mound of melting Bueno Nacho, and dives in.

Ron: It's some sort of...summons?

Ron: Hey, Rufus! Save some of that for later!

Kim: A summons?

Ron: Uh, yeah. Ronald Stoppable and Kimberly Possible are ordered to appear as witnesses in the court of the USA...

Ron & Kim both read it (Kim reads it over Ron's shoulder).

Ron & Kim: ...The United Species Alliance?

Ron and Kim look at each other, then both look at Rufus. Rufus is gorging himself on Bueno Nacho.

Ron & Kim: Rufus!

Rufus stops eating.

Rufus: Uhoh.

Theme Song

_Next: Kim and Ron travel to the animals' city and meet...a blue fox?_

_Plus: Why they got the summons. Things get strange, but there's a reason for it._


	2. We're Not In Kansaston Anymore

Trial By Furry - Kim thinks she can do anything, but can she defend Drakken when he's put on trial by a bunch of talking critters for 'crimes against inhumanity'! Uh oh! Is Kim Possible going 'funny animal' on us? Well, not quite. First in a series of stories that will blow the lid off the world of Kim Possible and lead to The Last Kim Possible Story. Whatever you do, do not reveal the surprise shock ending!

Trial By Furry

A Kim Possible Teleplay by Shawn Q. Evans

Kim Possible and related characters copyright Walt Disney Co.

Effie M. Bondie copyright 2006 Shawn Q. Evans

_Watch Kim Possible on Disney Channel, ABC Kids and Toon Disney. Check local listings._

Scene 1 - Kim and Ron in the air. They wear harnesses, which their hands are wrapped around, kind of like parachutes (but they're not parachutes).

Kim: So Rufus knew nothing about this?

Ron: Nada. But whatever it is has to be pretty serious, to bring the wrath of the USA down on your head! Having people mad at you is one thing, but getting animals angry with you? Brrr!

Kim: I'm sure you're exaggerating, Ron!

Ron: Am I, Kim? Remember that pony ride when we were kids?

Kim: Of course! I got to ride Destiny...

Flashback. A young Kim rides a white horse with a flowing mane.

Ron: Yeah, and I got Despair!

Kim: Wasn't it Mr. Pears?

Ron: Whatever. He took me on a ride I'll never forget!

Flashback. Mr. Pears is a black horse who snorts air out of his nostrils. The only thing that softens his features, yet which incongruity makes his appearance even more bizarre, and thus even scarier, is a black hat with a flower on it. Mr. Pears runs at full gallop around the corral. A young, screaming Ron holds on to the bridal horn for dear life.

Kim: He was just giving you an exciting ride! And you did real well! You held on the entire time!

Ron: Yeah, I held on. To everything except my bladder!

Kim: Well, here we are!

Kim and Ron arrive at the animals' city. Anthropomorphic cats, dogs, bears, foxes, ducks, etc. etc. are everywhere going about their lives, just like people in any city.

The camera pulls back and we see the giant bird that gave Kim and Ron a ride.

Kim: Thanks for the ride, Aeron!

Aeron: My pleasure, Kim! I would have never found my egg after it rolled out of my mountaintop nest without your help!

Kim: Just had to find a giant egg in the middle of hundreds of boulders! Not quite needle in a haystack. No big.

Ron: Well, at least this'll be better than that secret ape city!

Kim: How so?

Ron: They have cable here.

Kim: We're not here for cable, Ron! We...

Ron's distracted. He stares at a female foxlike creature with blue fur and long, flowing red hair on top her head.

Kim:…Ron, what are you doing? Ron!

Ron: Huh? Wha?

Kim: This isn't the Middleton Zoo, Ron! You can't stare at the animals all day and imitate them, like you do in the monkey house!

A golden trout with a yellow dorsal area at the front of his body (yellow head) joins the blue fox.

Yellow Trout: Do you believe the nerve of that guy?

Blue Fox: I don't know. I thought he was kind of cute!

Yellow Trout: You're joking, right?

Ron: Kim, it's not what you think! I was staring because…

A low-flying plane zooms over them.

VROOOOOM

Kim: Hey!

The duck pilot (Launchpad McQuack) leans out of the cockpit.

Launchpad McQuack: Sorry!

A horse, wearing clothes, runs past on all fours (unlike all the other animals, who are on two legs).

Kim: Oh my gosh! He must have spooked that horse!

Kim fires her hair dryer grapple gun and swings through the air after the horse. Kim lands on the horse's back.

Kim: It's okay, boy. You can relax.

Horse: Huh?

The horse stops and stands on two legs. Kim jumps off.

Horse: I happen to be in a hurry, lady! You mind?

Kim: I-I was just trying to help!

Horse gallops off.

Horse: Humans!

Ron: We're not in Kansaston anymore, Kim!

In the distance, the plane goes VTOL, hovers and lands in the square in front of the courthouse.

Ron points out one of the sights.

Ron: Oh! Look! They have Bueno Nacho! They really ARE everywhere!

Kim: We're here on business, Ron!

Ron: I'm just saying, Kim! They don't have the same holidays we do. It's probably open!

Kim and Ron approach the courthouse. The plane opens it's door.

Kim: Let's go, Nacoboy!

Kim and Ron walk up the courthouse steps.

Voice from behind: Well, well, fancy meeting you here...

Kim and Ron turn around and face a manacled Drakken and Shego, flanked by animal guards (dog, pig). Both Drakken and Shego have their wrists and legs shackled. Metal restraints completely cover Shego's gloves.

Drakken: ...My erstwhile teen foe!

Kim: Drakken!

Ron: And Shego!

_Next: Drakken put on trial by a bunch of animals?_

_What will Kim do? Find out!_


	3. Trial Preliminaries

Trial By Furry - Kim thinks she can do anything, but can she defend Drakken when he's put on trial by a bunch of talking critters for 'crimes against inhumanity'! Uh oh! Is Kim Possible going 'funny animal' on us? Well, not quite. First in a series of stories that will blow the lid off the world of Kim Possible and lead to The Last Kim Possible Story. Whatever you do, do not reveal the surprise shock ending!

Trial By Furry

A Kim Possible Teleplay by Shawn Q. Evans

Kim Possible and related characters copyright Walt Disney Co.

Effie M. Bondie copyright 2006 Shawn Q. Evans

_Watch Kim Possible on Disney Channel, ABC Kids and Toon Disney. Check local listings._

Scene 2 - In the courtroom. Various animal characters populate the court and the public gallery. Kim and Ron sit in the audience area behind the defendant's table, where Drakken and Shego sit along with the public defender, Iago, the parrot from _Aladdin_. The prosecutor, a fox, sits at the other table.

Kim: Wow. Looks like nearly every intelligent animal is here! This must be big!

Ron surveys the crowd.

Ron: Is that Chippy back there? What's that he's wearing?

Shego: So, does Drakken have a chance?

Iago: Oh, sure! I know the judge. They said it was a bear. It must be Winnie! He's an old softie! Don't worry!

The bailiff, a wolf, announces the judge.

Wolf bailiff: All rise for Judge Liverlips McGrowl.

Judge Liverlips McGrowl takes his place at the bench.

Iago: Uh oh. We're screwed.

Judge Liverlips McGrowl: We're here today to decide the fate of one Doctor Drakken for crimes against inhumanity.

Iago: We're _really_ screwed!

Judge: How does the defendant plead?

Drakken: I reject this entire court! I also wish to protest my inhumane treatment! I've-I've been treated like an animal!

The entire court goes silent.

_Pause_

Iago: That went over well! Nice knowing ya, pal!

Kim: Ron, this doesn't look good.

Ron: What's the problem, Kim? Drakken finally gets what he deserves! Works for me!

Kim: Yeah, about that...

Kim rises to address the judge.

Kim: Your honor, if I may, what would happen to Drakken if he was convicted?

Judge: He would suffer our most severe penalty, Miss?

Kim: Possible. Kim Possible. If it please the court, I'd like to sign on myself and Ron Stoppable as lawyers for the defense.

Court erupts in murmurs.

Ron: Kim! What are you doing?

Kim: Help me out, Ron! We have to do this! Drakken may be a bad guy, but even he doesn't deserve 'the most severe penalty'!

Ron: But, Kim, he's Drakken, our enemy, and...

Kim (puppy dog pout): _Please?_

Ron: Oh, not the puppy dog...

A dog in the audience stares at Ron.

Ron: …I mean…Oh, forget it! I know when I'm beat! Okay, I'll help you defend Drakken!

Kim and Ron take their place at the defendant's table.

Shego: You just HAVE to play the hero, don't you, Kimmie?

Drakken: Fine! But we shall never speak of this outside of this courtroom!

Kim: Whatever, you two! Your honor, I question the jurisdiction of this court to try the defendant, Drakken.

Prosecutor Fox: Your honor, the defendant has committed crimes in multiple jurisdictions all over the world, including several where our populace lives, as we shall show the court.

In the gallery, Foxey Loxey sits with Runt the pig and Chicken Little.

Foxey Loxey: That's my Dad!

Judge: Overruled, Miss Possible. Any other objections?

Kim: Um, just that, how can Drakken have a jury of his peers when, ah, this is the jury pool!

Kim motions with her arm to the animals in the gallery.

Judge: Oh, that's already been decided. Bring in the jury!

Prof. Ramesh, Prof. Chen, Mr. Dr. Possible, Prof. Dementor, Monkey Fist, Dr. Bortel, Jack Hench, DnAmy and Prof. Acari file in to the jury box.

Kim: Dad? You're part of this, too!

Mr. Dr. Possible: Sorry, Kim! As a scientist, I'm bound to obey the laws of man and nature. Or at least one of those.

Drakken: Et tu, Monkey Fist?

Monkey Fist: Sorry, old man! They made me an offer I couldn't refuse - all the bananas I and my monkey ninjas can eat!

The monkey ninjas in the gallery whoop it up - with bananas.

Prof. Dementor: They offered you bananas? For me, it vas _schnitzel!_

Prof. Dementor rubs his hands and stares straight at Runt. Runt squeals and runs off.

Foxey Loxey: Runt! Wait! Wiener schnitzel is made from veal, not pork!

Kim: Your honor, I object! The defendant has attacked most of the members of the jury more than once!

Prosecutor Fox: Your honor, I'm prepared to prove that the jury is acceptable.

Judge: Proceed, Prosecutor Fox.

Fox: Thank you, your honor. Drakken? Excuse me, Dr. Drakken. I must confess before this trial I had not heard of you. I know everyone here is familiar with DnAmy's creations, and when Prof. Dementor menaced the entire world with his cybertronic robots...

Drakken: That wasn't Dementor! That was me!

Fox: Come again?

Drakken: It was my genius that created the cybertronic terrors that threatened the whole world!

Shego: Drakken, you idiot!

Drakken: What? It was so me!

Fox: I submit, your honor, that as the defendant has attacked everyone in the world, these jurors are just as acceptable as any others that could be found.

Judge: Overruled, Miss Possible. The jurors stay.

Drakken: Oh. Snap.

Shego: Way to go, genius!

Drakken: Don't blame me, Shego. I was outfoxed! Because he's a fox! That's what he does!

Ron: Kim, I think we're gonna need help!

Kim: I think you're right!

Kim on her Kimmunicator.

Kim: Wade, here's the sitch. We need backup - of the legal kind! And quick!

Scene 3 - Kim welcomes the new defense attorney, Effie M. Bondie, a female lawyer with short, blonde, wavy hair who wears spectacles.

Kim: Thank you so much for coming, Effie!

Effie: Ah'm always prepared to help those who've helped me, Kim.

Ron: This - THIS - is who you got to help us? She's the one who should be on trial, after she...

Kim: Ron! She's an excellent attorney! She was just doing her job in those other cases! I'm sorry, Effie!

Effie: It's okay, Kim. Ah get that a lot.

Shego: What a team we make! A cheerleader, her bumbling sidekick, me - a villain, and a lawyer most people despise! Drakken's got absolutely nothing to worry about!

Kim: Would it kill you to be positive for once?

Shego: Probably.

_Next: Hamsterviel turns states' evidence against Drakken!_

_And cameos from Roachie, Lilo & Stitch, and...Rufus' family?_


	4. The Animals' Case Against Drakken Part 1

Trial By Furry - Kim thinks she can do anything, but can she defend Drakken when he's put on trial by a bunch of talking critters for 'crimes against inhumanity'! Uh oh! Is Kim Possible going 'funny animal' on us? Well, not quite. First in a series of stories that will blow the lid off the world of Kim Possible and lead to The Last Kim Possible Story. Whatever you do, do not reveal the surprise shock ending!

Trial By Furry

A Kim Possible Teleplay by Shawn Q. Evans

Kim Possible and related characters copyright Walt Disney Co.

Effie M. Bondie copyright 2006 Shawn Q. Evans

_Watch Kim Possible on Disney Channel, ABC Kids and Toon Disney. Check local listings._

Scene 4 - Testimony begins in the prosecution's case. Various animals take the stand to give testimony against Drakken.

Mouse: When Drakken melted the house of cheese, we thought it was a great day. But look at me now. Look at me! Sob!

Camera pans back. The mouse is grossly obese.

Mountain goat (seen in profile): I had a home once in the mountains. Until Drakken blew up his mountain lair! It was such a great home, too. So warm.

Prosecutor Fox: Mmm, I think that was due to the nuclear reactor.

Mountain goat (from the front. The goat has three eyes): Really?

Bear: Once, Drakken stole a lake, and all the fish in it, too! Oh, those poor fish!

Prosecutor Fox: Thank you, sir. That will be all.

Bear: It was terrible! I mean, I could have starved to death if…

Fox: THAT WILL BE ALL, SIR.

Bear: What? Oh, right. Sorry.

Cat: It was a dark day indeed when Drakken enlarged his dog, Commodore Puddles, to giant size! How were we cats to deal with that?

A huge Commodore Puddles chases cats.

Dog: You think you had problems? Puddles' fleas grew to humongous proportions, too!

Camera pans back. A very large flea is attached to the dog's side.

Roachie appears.

Ron: Roachie! How have you been? (Ron makes roach noises)

Roachie: (Roach noises)

Ron: Ah. Eating garbage, that whole 'circle of life' thing! I gotcha!

Lion: Roar!

In the gallery, Timon plays a recording of Simba roaring. Pumbaa laughs but Simba is not amused. Nala rolls her eyes.

Simba: Will you two cut it out? You're embarrassing me!

Ron: O-kayyyy. Um, Roachie, what are you doing here? (Ron makes roach noises)

Roachie: (Roach noises)

Ron: You're interpreting for the head lice?

Roachie interviews a dish (lice are on the dish). (Roach noises)

Ron sits at the defense table.

Ron: The lice..say..Drakken's shampoo..took over their minds..and forced them to serve Drakken! Oh, come on! When are we going to cross-examine?

Kim: Ron, Effie knows what she's doing! Right, Effie?

Effie: Fox is trying to goad us, Kim. If we attempt to discredit the cute little critters, the jury will turn against our client. Besides, they don't have evidence of any direct acts Drakken took against animals.

Ron: Uh, I think that may be about to change!

Dr. Jacques von Hamsterviel (from Lilo and Stitch) is wheeled in. He's strapped to a gurney and wears a muzzle/restraint like Hannibal Lechter. The courtroom audience murmurs.

Prosecutor Fox: Dr. Hamsterviel, we understand you have direct evidence of Drakken's anti-animal acts. Is that true?

Hamsterviel: Mmm mf mmph

Fox: Ah. Sorry.

Fox takes the muzzle off.

Dr. Hamsterviel: I was once a happy little hamster. Until I met Dr. Drakken! He - he turned me into the monster you see before you! Sniff

Crowd gasps: Ohhhh

Fox smiles.

Fox: Your witness.

Effie M. Bondie: With pleasure. Dr. Hamsterviel, do you recognize this?

Effie clicks a remote and a screen in the courtroom turns on. The screen shows a photo of Hamsterviel with one of his take over the world devices.

Dr. Hamsterviel: Where did you get that?

Effie: Here's an enlargement.

Paper reads "Dr. Hamsterviel's plan to take over the world."

Dr. Hamsterviel: Many people have take over the world plans! So?

Effie: Pay particular attention to the small print.

Another enlargement. Paper reads "A plan by Dr. Hamsterviel with absolutely no credit given to Dr. Drakken."

Dr. Hamsterviel: Lies! All lies!

Effie: Oh, really? Then what about this?...And this?...And let's not forget this!

Effie clicks through photo after photo of Hamsterviel and his schemes.

Dr. Hamsterviel: That's just...it's...

Effie: Last, and certainly least...

Effie clicks on a photo of Hamsterviel in hamster underwear, decorated with tiny pics of hamster chow.

Dr. Hamsterviel: Hey!

Crowd laughs.

Effie smiles at Prosecutor Fox, who fumes.

Effie: That will be all, your honor.

Hamsterviel is wheeled out of the courtroom.

Dr. Hamsterviel: I'll get you for that! I'll get you all!

Guard attempts to muzzle Hamsterviel.

Guard: Party's over, pal!

Dr. Hamsterviel: I'll..mph! Wait! I want to hire you! Call me! Mphff! Mmn

Ron: Score one for our side! Booyah!

Kim: It was a team effort, Ron!

Kim turns to talk to Lilo and Stitch. Jumba and Pleakley are also there.

Kim: Way to go, Lilo!

Lilo: No problem, Kim. Us world-saving girls have to stick together!

Stitch: Ohana!

Kim: What?

Lilo: Ohana means family.

Kim: That's sweet.

Jumba: Speaking of family, we also brought in the little one's family. They wished to see their humble breadgatherer 'in action' as you Earthers say.

Kim: You-what?

A female mole rat and two young mole rats stand up on the seat behind Lilo and wave to Rufus. Rufus pokes his head out, waves back and smiles a big 'ol grin. Ron and Kim are surprised.

Ron: Rufus, you d-Rufus! Way to go, my man!

Ron high-fives Rufus.

Kim: Ron, I thought when Rufus wasn't eating he was sleeping in your pocket?

Ron (serious face): I'm as surprised and shocked as you are, Kim, at this turn of events.

Ron (happy face): Alright, Rufus! Down low! There we go!

Kim: Shhh! Court's back in session.

_Next: Fox springs his surprise witness - Bambi!_

_Also: The American Dragon is in the house and Maggie buzzes by!_

Notes on Cast (So far)

Some of the animal characters are my invention (the more generic ones), while others are from Disney animated TV series or movies, some of whom I'm only vaguely familiar with. Some of the characters may play roles they didn't have in their original appearances (lawyer, judge), as their future occupations are extrapolated in order to move the story along.

Here's the rundown:

Mercury the Carrier Pigeon - Valiant

Aeron - mine

Destiny, Mr. Pears - mine

Launchpad McQuack - DuckTales

Galloping horse - generic

Blue Fox, Yellow Trout - inspired by the _Animal Attraction_ episode

Dog guard, Pig guard - generic

Iago the Parrot - Aladdin (I wanted Mr. Limpet for the public defender job, but he wasn't a Disney creation. Gilbert Gottfried is just as good as Don Knotts, though, right?)

Fox - Foxey Loxey's dad from Chicken Little (whether he was in the movie, I don't know. I'm assuming she has a dad. I wanted a fox character for the prosecution).

Chippy - from _The Full Monkey_ episode

Winnie - Winnie The Pooh

Wolf bailiff - generic

Liverlips McGrowl - The Country Bear Jamboree (Wasn't in the movie, but an original theme park Country Bear). A country bear judge seems to me the kind of anti-city slicker 'hanging' judge' you would find in a rural area. (think Fred Gwynne from _My Cousin Vinny_). There didn't seem to be the right type of character for this role in the movie, so I borrowed one from the original attraction. I really needed a Country Bear for one joke.

Human lawyer Effie M. Bondie - a character I created for another story. She's an amalgam of many famous trial lawyers. The name's a takeoff on F. Lee Bailey. It's a name with more humorous interpretations. She could be known as 'FM' for the way she lets everyone know what she's doing (she appears on a lot of TV shows). Or she could be known as 'Ef M' for what she does to her opponents in the courtroom. ('Effie' would be short for a name like 'Ephramina', which doesn't mean anything). Her characterization owes a lot to Gerry Spence, who used that 'country lawyer' thing to the fullest. And she's female because a lot of lawyers are these days.

Witnesses Mouse, Mountain Goat, Bear, Cat, Dog - generic

Drakken melted the house of cheese in _Bueno Nacho_.

Drakken blew up his mountain lair in too many to count.

Drakken stole a lake full of fish in _Job Unfair_.

Drakken enlarged Commodore Puddles in _Rufus vs. Commodore Puddles_.

Roachie - from the episode _Roachie_

Simba, Timon, Pumbaa - The Lion King

Dr. Hamsterviel - Lilo & Stitch. Only seen a few episodes, but as the only animal Drakken conspired with (in the Lilo & Stitch crossover with Kim Possible episode _Rufus_), he's the logical choice to 'turn states evidence' and testify against Drakken to get a lighter sentence. As an animal villain, he would be the one the animal audience fears/loathes/is fascinated with the most. On Lilo & Stitch, his efforts are concentrated on acquiring the most deadly weapon ever, Experiment 626 (Stitch), but as that series' 'Dr. Drakken' (major villain), it's not a stretch to imagine him involved in all kinds of diabolical take over the world plots.

Stitch, Jumba, Pleakley - Lilo & Stitch

Rufus' family - a story for another day.

(I thought of having Sebastian from _The Little Mermaid _testify against Drakken, but figured it was an unnecessary piling on).


	5. The Animals' Case Against Drakken Part 2

Trail by Furry - Can Kim defend Dr. Drakken when he's put on trial by talking critters for 'crimes against inhumanity'? Funny Animals meet _So The Courtroom Drama_ in the first installment of The Last Kim Possible Story! Whatever you do, do not reveal the surprise shock ending!

Trial By Furry

A Kim Possible Teleplay by Shawn Q. Evans

Kim Possible and related characters copyright Walt Disney Co.

Effie M. Bondie copyright 2006 Shawn Q. Evans

_Watch Kim Possible on Disney Channel, ABC Kids and Toon Disney. Check local listings._

Scene 5 - Testimony against Drakken continues.

Prosecutor Fox: The prosecution calls the American Dragon to the stand.

American Dragon: All right! Yo, the AmDrag is in the hiz-zay!

Fox: Mr. Dragon, can you describe the events of April 8th?

American Dragon: Them nasty robots were all up in here, so I was like 'how ya like me now?' with my tail and my flame breath! Yah! Hee-yah!

The American Dragon makes karate chop moves.

Fox: So you..fought the cybertronic robots? Why?

American Dragon: Yo, it's my job to protect the magical creatures, dig?...Uh, I mean the magically wonderful creatures of New York! Yeah, that's it!

Fox: So the cybertronic creations were attacking the animals of New York and you defended them?

American Dragon: You got it, homes!

Fox: Thank you, Mr. Dragon. Your turn.

Defense Attorney Effie M. Bondie: Mr. Dragon, did you see the defendant, Dr. Drakken, with the robots?

Dragon: No, but everyone knows he...

Effie: Move to strike that comment, your honor!

Judge: The jury will disregard that statement. Just answer the question, Mr. Dragon. A simple yes or no will do.

Dragon: Uh, no.

Effie: And did you witness the defendant order the robots from afar, by means of a transmission or any other communicative device?

Dragon: No.

Effie: Thank you. That will be all.

The American Dragon leaves the stand and talks to the prosecutor.

Dragon: So, how'd I do?

Fox: Fine, fine.

Dragon: Oh yeah! That's what I'm talkin' about! The AmDrag does it again! Holla!

Ron: Dude, why do you talk like that?

Dragon: Like what?

Ron: Like such a stereotype?

Dragon: Stereotype? Yo, the AmDrag is keepin' it real! He...I mean I...help me. You have _got _to help me! The writers have absolutely no idea what to do with me!

Kim and Ron look at the dragon, then look at each other, and then they both inch their chairs away from the dragon, as they want nothing to do with him. The American Dragon hangs his head.

Dragon: Awww, man!

Ron: Well, that wasn't so bad! This could be easier than I thought.

Kim: Not so fast, Ron! Look!

Fox: The prosecution calls Bambi to the stand.

Ron: Bambi? No way!

Fox: Thank you for being here today. I know how hard this must be for you.

Bambi: You're so kind. Thank you.

Fox: If you could, relate the events of that fateful day.

Bambi: The-the day HE came...Dr. Drakken...and took my mother from me! Sniff Sob!

Fox: Yes, I know this is painful.

Bambi blows his nose.

Bambi: HONK

Bambi: And..and ever since that day..Thumper..lost some of his thumpiness! He..he's been..less thumpy! BAWLLLL

Fox offers a tissue.

Fox: There there.

Fox: Your witness, Ms. Bondie.

Kim: Hold on, Effie! You're actually going to cross-examine Bambi?

Effie: Ah have to Kim! We're losing the jury!

Members of the jury are crying, tearing up, dabbing their eyes, sniffing. DnAmy is bawling her eyes out.

DnAmy: Wahh! That poor widdle deer!

Effie approaches Bambi. Kim and Ron stay seated at the defense table.

Ron: Ice in her veins, Kim! Ice in her veins!

Effie: Ah think we all feel for your loss, Bambi. But is it possible you misidentified the perpetrator?

Bambi: No! It was him! I know it!

Effie: Ah know, with such a painful tragedy, you need someone to blame. But, sir, the events in question happened many years ago. Long before there ever was a Dr. Drakken. Correct?

Bambi: Yes, but...

Effie: So there's no way Dr. Drakken could have done the act in question, could he?

Bambi: No, I don't...But it was him! He..he could have used time travel! He's Dr, Drakken! He does things like that!

Effie back at the defense table.

Effie: Sigh. Well, ah tried, Kim.

Kim: You did great, Effie! Well, as great as anyone could, considering the circumstances.

Shego: He' s a goner, isn't he?

Kim: Shego, don't be so negative! It's not over yet! There's still a long way to go!

Ron: I can't believe the jury actually bought that! I mean, what a load of...

Ron notices Drakken fondling a deertail keychain. While Drakken's wrists are shackled together, and to his waist, he can still move his hands together and reach his pants pocket.

Drakken: Hmm hmm hm hmmm

Ron: ..Wait, is that a deertail..?

Drakken smiles, then pockets the keychain.

Ron: Uh, guys..?

Kim: What?

Drakken whistles innocently.

Ron: Nah. Forget it. Couldn't be.

A fly buzzes Drakken and Shego. While shackled, Drakken and Shego still are able to move their hands/arms somewhat (although Shego's hands/plasma gloves are completely covered by her restraints), but they can't move their arms near or above their heads to swat the fly.

Drakken: Ah! Cursed thing! This whole place needs a good fumigation! Lousy, flea-ridden...

Drakken sees the dog guard glaring at him. He smiles weakly and shuts up.

Drakken: Heh. Nice doggie.

The fly continues to buzz them, especially Shego.

Shego: Ahhh! Stoppable! A little help here!

Ron, Kim and Effie are studying transcripts. Ron looks up.

Ron: Swat it yourself, Shego!

Shego holds up her shackles. They reach her chest.

Shego: Yeah, got a little problem with that!

Ron: Oh for!

Ron stands next to Shego, leans over and tries to swat the fly.

Ron: There! Almost got it! Hold still!

Shego: I am holding still, you..!

Ron: I meant the fly!

Ron crawls onto the defendant's table. Shego has to move her head to avoid Ron.

Shego: Hey! Watch it!

Ron finally nails the fly.

Ron: Aha! Got it!

Kim looks up from her transcript.

Kim: Got what, Ron?

Ron: Oh, I just got...

Prosecutor Fox: The court calls Maggie to the stand. Maggie? Maggie the Fly?

Ron stops, and looks worried.

Ron: ...Nothing. Never mind.

Kim looks slightly annoyed and goes back to studying the transcript.

Fox: Hm. Thought she was here. Oh well. Moving on.

Drakken and Shego giggle. Ron's shocked.

Ron: You-you did that on purpose!

Drakken and Shego look like innocent little angels, complete with halos over their heads.

Drakken: Who, us?

_Next: Some forest creatures get into the act (with singing!)_

_And Ron cross examines his most hated foe!_

Notes

The dialogue between Ron and the American Dragon is a parody of the news that Disney got all new writers for Jake Long:American Dragon's second season and put Kim Possible's director in charge of the show.

So what if I give the AmDrag a hard time and swat Maggie? So? I'm not holding anything against Disney for letting Kim go months and months without word of its renewal. Noooooo. Of course not! They're there because it's funny, see?


	6. The Animals' Case Against Drakken Part 3

Trail by Furry - Can Kim defend Dr. Drakken when he's put on trial by talking critters for 'crimes against inhumanity'? Funny Animals meet _So The Courtroom Drama_ in the first installment of The Last Kim Possible Story! Whatever you do, do not reveal the surprise shock ending!

Trial By Furry

A Kim Possible Teleplay by Shawn Q. Evans

Kim Possible and related characters copyright Walt Disney Co.

Effie M. Bondie copyright 2006 Shawn Q. Evans

Tyrone Raccoon ('Ty Coon') copyright 2006 Shawn Q. Evans

_Watch Kim Possible on Disney Channel, ABC Kids and Toon Disney. Check local listings._

Scene 6 - Testimony against Drakken concludes.

Forest creatures (2 birds, a rabbit, a skunk and a beaver) take the witness stand.

Prosecutor Fox: What happened on that day in May?

Rabbit: Drakken attacked our home!

Skunk: In the forest.

Beaver: He blew it up!

Birds: Tweet Tweet!

Fox: And how do you know it was Drakken?

Rabbit: We have proof!

Skunk: Photographs.

Beaver: Highly incriminating photographs!

Birds: Tweet!

The photos are displayed on screen. It's Drakken, Shego, his henchmen and another woman, in the forest. Fox points to the photo.

Shego: Hey, I remember that day! But where'd those photos come from?

Drakken: My mother wanted a keepsake. She had an instant camera, so...

Shego: And then she leaves the photos behind? Gah! Family will be the death of us!

Fox: Lady and Gentlemen of the jury, I draw your attention to the defendant, Drakken, and his weapon, the Sonic Disruptor, that he used to blast the forest home of our witnesses.

Fox (to the forest animals): Thank you, good citizens! All yours!

Ron: I don't remember that mission.

Kim: You weren't there. That was the one I went on with my mom. On Mother's Day?

Ron: Oh, right! I had to clean out the garage for my mom. That gnome still haunts me!

Defense Attorney Effie: Defense declines to…wait. Mother's Day?

Effie examines the photos closely.

Kim: Effie?

Effie: Ah think ah see something. Can you blow the photo up? More? Thank you.

Effie examines the enlarged photo.

Effie: Hmmm.

Effie points to the woman in the photo (not Shego). The woman has a red beehive hairdo.

Effie: Mr. Rabbit, can you identify the woman in this photo?

Rabbit: No.

Effie: Anyone?

Skunk: No.

Beaver: Not at all!

Birds: Tweet.

Effie: Well, ah can. That's the defendant's mother! A woman who has never been in involved in any criminal activity!

The crowd murmurs.

Effie: This was in May? Do you know what date?

Rabbit: Dates aren't a forest-type thing.

Effie: Then ah'll tell you - it was Mother's Day! Do you know what they're holding?

Skunk: Baskets?

Effie: Yes. Specifically, picnic baskets! And picnics attract ants. Do you know what's used to repel ants?

Beaver: Fish?

Birds: Tweet?

Effie: Ultrasonics. Which would come from a sonic disruptor! So everything in those photos have an innocent explanation! Drakken was on a Mother's Day picnic with his mother and had a sonic disruptor to keep the ants away, but he accidentally set it off at its highest setting. Possible, yes?

Rabbit: I- I suppose so!

Skunk: It's one explanation.

Beaver: Yes, I see how one could come to that conclusion.

Birds: Tweety tweet!

Effie (sing song voice): So you agree - there's something there - that wasn't there - before!

Animal Gallery (singing Chorus): Oh yes, there's something there that wasn't there before!

Kim (to Iago the Parrot): Um, what's going on? Why are they singing?

Iago: This happens a lot when human females hang around us animals.

Ron: And you just go along with it?

Iago: Eh. Why not? Never really thought about it before.

Fox (sing song voice): Stop! Not so quick! You expect us to believe - it was a picnic?

Effie sings and dances (twirls) in front of the animal gallery.

Effie (singing): See-ing - Be-liev-ing - In my heart I know what's true!

Animal Gallery (singing Chorus): In her heart she knows what's true!

Drakken: Stop! Stop singing! If I'm on trial for my life, I won't have it demeaned by, by singing!

Effie stops singing and returns to the defendant's table. She looks shocked.

Effie: Uh, Kim, was ah _singing_?

Kim: Yeah, you were.

Ron: And dancing. Don't forget the dancing!

Effie: Oh no! I'm so embarrassed! Please don't tell anyone!

Kim: Is there a problem?

Effie: It would ruin my rep! If potential clients found out ah sung, they might also learn ah did 3 years summer stock while in college!

Ron: That doesn't sound so bad.

Effie: It was musical theater!

Kim: Gasp!

Ron: Whoa.

Kim: 'Ice in her veins', huh, Ron?

Ron: Well…definitely chilled.

Fox: The prosecution calls Tyrone Raccoon to the stand.

Ron (thinking): Tyrone Raccoon. Why does that name sound familiar?

Ron(excited): Oh yeah! I know where we met him! Remember that mission where we found out Rufus was having save the world adventures on his own, without us?

Kim: I remember.

Kim stares at Rufus.

Kim: Those were the good old days, when that's ALL he was doing without us!

Ron: Kim, are you still upset Rufus didn't tell us about his family?

Kim: It'd be nice if he kept us informed!

Ron: Kim, Kim, Kim, I'm sure this is all our fault!

Kim: OUR fault? How is it our fault?

Ron: If we had shown more of an interest in Rufus' personal life, I'm sure he would have told us! Why, I bet if we asked him right now, the little guy would tell us all about his extracurricular activities!

Kim looks at Rufus. Rufus sweats.

Kim: Oh. Really?

The raccoon approaches the bench. He's wearing a striped, prisoner uniform and handcuffs.

Ron: Ooh! Wait, Kim! They're starting!

Rufus wipes his brow.

Rufus: Whew!

Fox: Tell us, Mr. Raccoon, of your relationship with Dr. Drakken.

Raccoon: Everything I am I owe to that man! He gave me the means by which we shall strike back at our oppressors!

The animal gallery erupts in scattered cheers and applause.

Animals: Whoo hoo! Yeah!

The judge bangs his gavel.

Judge: Order!

Fox: Isn't it more accurate to say he gave you the means to commit your crimes, crimes which you have been duly convicted of?

Raccoon: That is the view of the powerful, yes.

Fox: Thank you. Your witness.

Ron: Ooh! Oh oh! Let me do it!

Effie: You can refute his testimony?

Ron: Oh yeah!

Effie: Then go ahead.

Kim: I don't think that's such a good idea.

Effie: Kim, ah'm beat. Besides, it's a simple cross-examine. What can go wrong?

Kim: That's what I'm afraid of.

Ron: So, Mr Raccoon…

Raccoon: Hello, Ronald. Future servant.

Ron: Let's start with…what did you call me?

Raccoon: Ronald. And you can call me Ty.

Ron: Okay, 'Ty'! Wait…Tyrone Raccoon. 'Ty Coon'? Uh uh, no way I'm calling you that!

Raccoon: You will, in time.

Ron: That'll be the day! Now then, is it not true that you _stole_ your world-conquering machinery from Dr. Drakken?

Raccoon: Stole. Borrow. Acquire. For those of us without power, it's all much the same thing. But the fact remains, if Drakken had not made it available, I never would have been able to use it.

Ron: And is it not true that you _forced _other animals, groundhogs and naked mole rats in particular, to name only a few, to aid you in your scheme?

Raccoon: Sigh. The life of a revolutionary is not always easy. Some sacrifices must be made. I was doing what I must to stand up for my people.

Ron: You were doing nothing of the kind! You were feeding your fat gullet!

Raccoon: I had to do something! You humans fired the first shot when you let the giant roaches take our feeding ground, the Middleton dump, from us!

Ron: Oh, now it's our fault!

Raccoon: It was the Sudetenland all over again.

Ron: What?

Raccoon: History, Ronald. When the Allies gave away land that wasn't theirs to give, thus turning their enemies' predatory ways towards a third party?

Ron: I must have been absent that day.

Raccoon: Do they teach you _nothing_ in that holding pen called Middleton High?

Ron: Hey! Don't insult my school! And is it not true you conspired to take all the Bueno Nacho for yourself?

Raccoon: Yes, that is true. I did try to take over Bueno Nacho, and, in fact, all of your most popular fast food establishments. For one day we will be free and it is you who will serve us Bueno Nacho!

Ron's very angry and has to be restrained by the guards.

Ron: NO! You'll never take Bueno Nacho from us! Never!

Effie: What? Did ah miss something?

Kim: Ron's a big, big fan of Bueno Nacho. BIG. He even invented the naco.

Effie: The naco? That was his? Wow. I'd keep a close eye on him, if I were you.

Kim (concerned): I know!

Tyrone Raccoon is led away by the guards. Animals cheer.

Raccoon: Viva la revolucion! No more garbage cans forever!

Ron slinks back to his seat.

Ron: Dirty, lousy, Bueno Nacho stealing raccoon!

Shego: Way to start a human/animal war, Stoppable!

Kim: Hush, Shego! Ron, are you okay?

Ron: Sorry to let you down, KP!

Kim: No, you-you did fine! You discredited his testimony against Drakken, so that was good. Right?

Kim looks for support from Effie, Drakken, Shego. They all look away.

Kim: Sighhh.

Effie: It'll be okay, Kim.

Kim: How can you say that?

Prosecutor Fox: The prosecution rests, your honor.

Effie: Because now it's our turn!

_Next: What you've all been waiting for - Defending Drakken!_

_Who will defend him - and why?_

_But how could anyone defend him - he's evil, right?_

_Read it and see!_

Notes

The forest critters weren't seen in the episode _Mother's Day_, but everyone else was there - Drakken, his mom, Shego, henchmen, the Sonic Disruptor and picnic baskets.

"There's something there that wasn't there before" is a song from _Beauty And The Beast. _Quick, who starred as Belle in the Broadway stage production? Answer: _Kim Possible's _Christy Carlson Romano! This being (supposedly) the last series of _Kim Possible _tales, everyone's getting a cameo shot! (So someone else does the voice of Effie M. Bondie, but Christy does the singing lines).

Tyrone Raccoon (Ty Coon) was an original character created for a story about Rufus. I have notes on the story, but who knows if it'll ever get written. There are so many other stories I'd like to write before that one. For Ty, think of a cross between Donald Trump and Che Guevara, with the voice of Kelsey Grammer. Ty may seem like a nice, charismatic guy, but never forget what he is: A monomaniacal, selfish, hedonistic (although highly intelligent) would-be world conqueror. Fun to be around? Sure. He'd like you, too - in a waiter or waitress uniform serving him, waiting on him hand and foot!

Sudetenland - The Sudetenland was an area of Czechoslovakia coveted by Germany. In 1938 the allies (France, Great Britain) appeased Nazi Germany and gave them free reign in Czechoslovakia. Stalin accused the Allies of turning Hitler's warlike intentions towards the Soviet Union.


	7. Defending Drakken

Trail by Furry - Can Kim defend Dr. Drakken when he's put on trial by talking critters for 'crimes against inhumanity'? Funny Animals meet _So The Courtroom Drama_ in the first installment of The Last Kim Possible Story! Whatever you do, do not reveal the surprise shock ending!

Trial By Furry

A Kim Possible Teleplay by Shawn Q. Evans

Kim Possible and related characters copyright Walt Disney Co.

Effie M. Bondie copyright 2006 Shawn Q. Evans

_Watch Kim Possible on Disney Channel, ABC Kids and Toon Disney. Check local listings._

Scene 7 - The defense of Drakken begins.

Defense Attorney Effie M. Bondie: Looks like you'll get a chance to redeem yourself, Ron!

Ron: Huh?

Effie: The defense calls Ronald Stoppable to the stand.

Ron: Me? How can I..?

Effie: Just answer the questions, Ronald. Now then, you spent a Christmas with the defendant, correct?

Ron: Oh yeah! We had cupcakes and sang Christmas carols!

Effie: We?

Ron: All of us! Me, Kim, the Possibles, Drakken, Shego.

Flashback to _A Very Possible Christmas_.

Drakken sings: _Hey gang, it's not the turkey and the stuffing._

_Or the gifts around the tree_

Ron sings: _It's a warm and fuzzy feeling_

_that begins with you and me_

Drakken sings: _So put away those petty problems, and_

Both Drakken and Ron sing: _Embrace your fellow maaaaaan_

_And join the celebration_

_all across this wonderful land_

The whole group celebrates/sings: _Have a ringaling jingaling Kris Kringaling Christmas!_

_Have a hopalong singalong happy holiday!_

_And when the snow starts glistening_

_we'll hoist a hearty cheer_

Snowman Hank joins in.

_for the rootinest tootinest hi-falutinest_

_favorite time of year! Yee-ha!_

End flashback.

Shego: Yah! Why does he have to include me in this! I was trying - and succeeding - in forgetting that!

Drakken: You're not the only one who's worried about his rep, Shego!

Shego: Hello? They're supposed to be trying to defend you!

Effie: So his take over the world schemes took a holiday on Christmas?

Ron: Yes.

Effie: What's your opinion of Drakken? As evil as they say?

Ron: Haven't thought about it. Not so evil, I suppose. I mean, he did like Snowman Hank!

Effie: Thank you, Mr. Stoppable. Your witness, Fox.

Prosecutor Fox: Mr. Stoppable, was there anything else the defendant, Drakken, said at this temporary break from his quest to take over the world?

Ron: Not following. Sorry.

Fox: Perhaps if I refresh your memory. Did he not say that, after the new year, and I quote, "I'm going to open a bag of freak on all of you!"?

Flashback to _A Very Possible Christmas_.

Drakken: _Of course, once we enter the new year, the truce is over!_

_I'm going to open a bag of freak on all of you!_

End flashback.

Ron: Where do you get this stuff?

Fox: Answer the question, Mr. Stoppable.

Ron: Well, he might have said something like that.

Fox: Need I remind you that you're under oath?

Ron: Okay. Yes, he did say that.

Fox: Thank you.

Ron goes back to the defense table. He's dejected.

Ron: Sorry, KP! I know how much this means to you.

Kim: You did great, Ron! It's not your fault. You have to give truthful testimony.

Ron: What I don't get is how Fox knew all that! It's almost as if...

Ron spies Drakken winking at Fox.

Ron: Hey! You better not be helping the prosecution!

Shego: Lay off, Stoppable! Even Dr. D isn't that dumb! Are you?

Drakken: Please! The buffoon is mad because he failed again, as usual!

Ron: If I'm defending you, you better call me by my name! Or, Kim or no Kim..!

Kim: Ron! Dial it down!

Drakken: Of course, _Ronald_! After all, we are old buddies, aren't we? Perhaps you'd like to sing a few songs together? My Ronnie lies over the ocean, my Ronnie lies over the sea...

Shego giggles.

Ron: Yeah. Ha ha. Very funny.

Drakken: Shego, do you know what Ronald would be called if he was dizzy?

Shego: What, Dr. D?

Drakken: _Veer_-ronica!

Drakken pantomines flailing from side to side.

Shego: Ha ha ha!

Ron sulks.

Ron: It was better when he wasn't using my name!

Kim: Real mature, Doc!

Effie: Playtime's over. Shego. Witness stand. Now.

Shego: Me? Are you serious?

Shego on the witness stand.

Effie: I understand you have proof Drakken isn't evil.

Shego: I do?

Effie looks at her transcript/notes.

Effie: Yes. There was a supervillain convention, with a badness meter...

Shego: Oh, right! I remember now. Almost as if it were yesterday...

Flashback to _Bad Boy_. Drakken tests his evilness.

Drakken: _Oh look! Test your badness level! _

Drakken tries the device. The badness level rises on the machine.

Drakken: _Hah! Feast your eyes on that!_

Jack Hench: _Huh! Playground bully._

Drakken (baffled): _What ground, what what?_

Shego tries the badometer. It rises to the top and dings.

Shego: _Face it Dr. D! You're not as bad as you think!_

Drakken: _You mean - I'm not evil?_

Shego: _Unpleasant. Annoying. But evil? Not so much._

End flashback.

Effie: So Dr. Drakken's unpleasant. Annoying. A playground bully. But not evil?

Shego: You got it!

Effie: Not evil, and hardly deserving of the 'severest penalty'! Thank you, Shego! That will be all. Your turn.

Fox: Thank you. Now, Miss Shego..? Is 'She' your first name, and 'Go" your last? Or is 'Shego' your first name, and something else your last name, such as 'Pryzbylowski'? Or...

Shego gets mad. Her restraints start to glow as her plasma is activated inside them.

Shego: It's just Shego, alright? One name. That's it!

Fox: Fine. Shego it is. Can you tell me what Drakken does every Friday night?

Shego: I don't know. Karaoke?

Fox: Yes. And how would you describe his performance? Good? Bad?

Shego: If this is all you got, Fox, you might as well give up now!

Fox: Oh, I have more. Now answer the question.

Shego: Okay, it's bad! Satisfied?

Drakken: Gasp! Shego! Your words hurt!

Shego: Yeah. Yeah. Too bad, Doc! 'Under oath' and all that! Besides, I'm evil, remember? I'm supposed to say things like that!

Fox addresses the jury.

Fox: Lady and gentlemen of the jury. Bad karaoke. Is there anything more evil than that?

Shego: I can think of a few things.

Fox: I'm sure you can. Such as...yourself!

Shego: What?

Fox: I direct the jury's attention to the Animal's Exhibit A.

Fox puts onscreen a photo of Team Go, back in the day. Hego, Mego, Wego and a _smiling _Shego pose for the camera.

Shego: Where did you get that?

Fox: Internet. Let the record show Shego was good once, a hero who nobly fought the war against evil - until she met Dr. Drakken!

Shego: That's not true!

Fox: Which part? Do you deny you were good once, and a hero?

Shego: N-no.

Fox: So you WERE good once?

Shego: Yes, damn you!

Fox: Language! So you deny what, that Drakken turned you evil?

Shego: Yes! He wasn't responsible for that!

Fox: I see. Care to tell us how that happened?

Shego: I...No.

Fox: Drakken's twisted her so she can't even talk about it! Thank you, Shego! It's been a pleasure!

Effie: Objection, your honor! Speculation unsupported by the facts! Ah'm just an old country lawyer, but even ah know...

Judge Liverlips McGrowl: And I'm just an old Country Bear! Overruled! If you want to dispute Prosecutor Fox's statements, Ms. Bondie, I suggest you get to it with your witness!

Effie: Er, yes, your honor! Now, Shego, we need to know what happened. How did you turn evil? Did Drakken have anything to do with it?

Shego: Believe me when I say, it wasn't his fault.

Effie: But, Shego, we need proof! A man's fate is in the balance.

Shego pauses, looks at Drakken, responds to Effie, then looks down.

Shego: I...I don't talk about this subject. Ever. With anyone. Sorry, Doc.

Effie: I see. Thank you, anyway, Shego.

Shego goes back to the defense table. Ron stares at her.

Shego: What are you staring at, sidekick?

Ron: You. Why do you stay with Drakken, anyway? Why are you here? I don't get you at all!

Shego: There's nothing to 'get', you simple-minded..!

Kim: Ron! Quit antagonizing members of our defense team!

Ron: What? It's just a simple question!

Kim: Ron, if Shego won't answer, she must have a good reason! Right, Shego?

Shego: Blow it out your ear, Kimmie!

Kim fumes.

Effie: Stop fighting! We need to decide what to do next!

Ron: That was all the defense you had?

Effie: On such short notice, yes.

Kim: Why don't I testify?

Effie: Ah don't think that's such a good idea, Kim! You witnessed most of Drakken's bad acts. If you go on the stand, Fox will bring all of that up and puree' our client!

Kim: But-but...

Fox: What's the matter, Miss Possible? I thought you could do _anything_, but you can't defend Dr. Drakken?

Kim: You..!

Effie: Don't give in, Kim! He's just trying to goad you!

Kim: I know! But I've - I've never felt this useless!

Shego: Join the club! Drakken's club, I mean!

Drakken: Shego!

Shego: Relax, Doc! Just trying to loosen the tension! Seriously, what are we going to do?

Effie: We could argue mental state.

Ron: Yeah, he is blue! That could have affected his mind!

Shego: Not to mention the fact he keeps on trying to take over the world, even though a teen girl always beats him!

Kim: Speak for yourself, Shego!

Shego: Grrr!

Drakken (yells): No! I refuse! I am not crazy! I know everything I did and what's more, I'd do it all again!

Shego: A little louder, Dr. D! I don't think the hibernating bears heard you!

Effie: Does anyone know if a glove is involved? Or if any of the animal law enforcers are speciesists?

Effie is greeted with blank stares all around.

Effie: Then ah've got nothing!

Kim thinks hard, then smiles.

Kim: I've got it! I know how to save Drakken!

_Next:_

_What does Kim have planned? Will it be enough?_

_Bet you were wondering when she was going to get in on the action! It's only her cockamamie series! _

_With all the cameos, Kim didn't have a lot to do. That's all going to change now, though! And how! _

_In the next chapter you'll get some inkling what this story and the next few stories are all about._

_Here's a hint: It's not about funny animals!_

_While I refer to events that occurred in the trial in THE END (the final, final wrapup to the whole Kim Possible series), you do realize all the guest star cameos and funny animal bits were just to lull you into a false sense of security, before I unleash…nope, not gonna give it away! But I wonder what it could be? Hmmm. _

_I am following all the 'Disney rules' in this series, so what could it be?_

Notes

_So the courtroom drama, eh? _Don't you just love to see them all of them (Kim, Ron, Drakken, Shego) supposedly working together, yet they can't stop bickering with each other? I know I do! Fun stuff.

Before anyone asks, Fox didn't quiz Ron on any of the bad things he witnessed Drakken do because people (and animals) tend to forget Ron's present at these events. He fades into the woodwork, while Kim's front and center (see the episode _Showdown At The Crooked D_).

And Fox didn't ask Shego about Drakken's plots because, even in the world of animal justice, you're not compelled to give testimony against yourself, which is what she would be doing if she told of the evil schemes she's seen Drakken do, since she was a party to all of them. Since Shego isn't facing critter court, Fox has no bargaining power with her.

Why PryzbylowskI? Because it's a funny (yet real) name. According to the creators, Shego's name is…Shego. Don't believe anything else someone may have written. Her name is not 'Sheila' or some other derivation.

Shego's a mystery, and probably always will be. I have some theories about her, but if I told you what they were, she'd kill me! Maybe after THE END (in an epilogue).

I needed a Country Bear to be Judge just to get in that 'country lawyer' joke. Long way to go to get a joke, eh?

Effie's mentions of a 'glove' and 'law enforcer speciesists' are, of course, references to the O.J. Simpson trial.

As for Drakken taking the stand in his own defense - WHAT ARE YOU, CRAZY?

There's a reason Drakken's mom, Mrs. Lipsky and Drakken's cousin, Motor Ed, don't appear in this story. They play a role later on in the series.


	8. Kim To The Rescue?

Trail by Furry - Can Kim defend Dr. Drakken when he's put on trial by talking critters for 'crimes against inhumanity'? Funny Animals meet _So The Courtroom Drama_ in the first installment of The Last Kim Possible Story! Whatever you do, do not reveal the surprise shock ending!

Trial By Furry

A Kim Possible Teleplay by Shawn Q. Evans

Kim Possible and related characters copyright Walt Disney Co.

Effie M. Bondie copyright 2006 Shawn Q. Evans

_Watch Kim Possible on Disney Channel, ABC Kids and Toon Disney. Check local listings._

Scene 8 - Kim jumps to the defense of Drakken and approaches the bench.

Kim: Your honor, I will prove Drakken can be a force for good!

Judge: Indeed? The court would look very favorably upon that. You may proceed.

Kim: But I can't do it here. Our defense team needs to leave the courthouse to set up some things.

Prosecutor Fox: Your honor, I object! These grandstanding stunts have no place in a court of law!

Kim: Hey, I'm a cheerleader! Grandstanding stunts are what I do!

Judge: I'm the judge, Mr. Fox, and I'll determine what I allow in my court! Overruled!

Fox: Yes, your honor.

Judge: You have your chance, Miss Possible. I suggest you use it wisely!

Kim: Will do! Thank you, your honor! You're tough but fair!

Scene 9 - Kim, Ron, a shackled Drakken and his dog guard at a mountain mine. They're looking at a sensor chart that tracks objects in the mine by heat and movement.

Ron: Cool plan, KP! Using Drakken's nanoticks to deliver explosives to selected points in a mine or tunnel to blast them open and not endanger any people!

Kim: I try! Couldn't have done it without the good Doctor, though! Right, Doc?

Drakken: To think that I, Dr. Drakken, should have to lower myself in such a way!

Ron: It wouldn't hurt you to show a little gratitude towards Kim for what she's trying to do for you, you know!

Drakken: Bah!

Ron: Kim, he doesn't even appreciate what you're doing for him!

Kim: We're not doing it for him, Ron!

Ron: We're not? Then why are we here?

Kim: It's the principle of the thing! Stand back while I activate the nanoticks! We can watch their progress on this heat and motion sensor screen.

Kim presses the button and several dots start moving on the screen.

Kim: There we go! Now we just wait for the booms!

Ron points to another collection of dots on the screen.

Ron: Uh, Kim, what's that?

Kim: I, I don't know!

Kim opens her Kimmunicator.

Kim: Wade, can you scan these other dots on our sensor screen?

Wade furiously taps away on his computer.

_TapTapTappaTap_

Wade: Best guess? It's a colony of rodents living in the cave!

Ron: That isn't the only thing! Look! The nanoticks are moving towards them!

Kim: The nanoticks must be following their 'tick' programming, so they're attracted to the rodent's warm, moving bodies!

Kim: Oh no! They're going to blow them up! Ron, we've got to move! Now!

Kim and Ron jump into a minecar and rocket down tunnels, going ever deeper into the mine.

Ron sees a poster on the tunnel wall for Rufus' Dance Party Featuring The Oh Ratz.

Ron: Huh. Well, he was a big hit at spring break!

Kim looks at her Kimmunicator. It's got the sensor screen on it. The nanotick dots are getting closer to the rodent dots.

Kim: Did you say something, Ron?

Ron: Uhh. No.

Kim: We don't have a lot of time! Do you have any cold liquids?

Ron searches through his backpack.

Ron: Hardly time for a drink, KP!

Kim: Ron!

Ron: I got some soda? Will that do?

Kim: It'll have to! Drench yourself with it!

Ron sprays the soda all over himself.

Ron: Okay. Ohhh! It's so sticky!

Kim: Don't be such a baby! Now, on my signal, jump and cover the rodents!

Ron: What about you?

Kim: I'll take care of the nanoticks.

The swarm of nanoticks converge on the rodents.

Kim and Ron's minecar hurtles down the tracks. Ahead of them, the nanoticks are on one side of the tunnel and the rodents (pack rats) are on the other side.

Kim: Jump, Ron!

Ron jumps out of the minecar and covers the pack rats with his cold, motionless body.

The nanoticks hesitate. Kim rockets towards them and activates her jet pack.

Ron: Uh, Kim, I thought we're not supposed to use those inside?

Kim: I won't tell if you don't!

As Kim passes the swarm of nanoticks, the heat of the jet pack and motion of the minecar attract them to her. They turn away from Ron and the rodents and race furiously after Kim, who's flying above the minecar and dragging it after her.

As Kim approaches the exit to the mine, the nanoticks get closer to her. The nanoticks start to beep as they activate their explosives.

Beep--Beep--Beep--Beep

When Kim reaches the exit, some of the ticks are on the ceiling just above, waiting for her. Their beeping gets more intense and closer together.

Beep-Beep-Beep-Beep

Kim: Gasp!

Kim steels herself and flies the minecar out of the mine.

Closeup on the Nanoticks as they drop onto her hot jetpack.

BeepBeepBeepBeep

There's an explosion in the air, above the flying minecar.

Kim's hair dryer grapple gun appears at the corner of the mine car. It fires, the grapple hooks around a tree limb, Kim sails out of the mine car, somersaults and nails the landing as the mine car crashes behind her, all to the music of Kim's action theme.

Music: Do Do Do Do Do

Do-Do-Do-Do-Doooo

Kim surveys at the wreckage of the mine car.

Kim: That could have gone better!

Ron appears. Rufus and the colony of pack rats are all over the sticky wet Ron, licking the soda off of him. Ron's dirty and has several rat hair strands stuck to his body.

Ron: Ya think?

Rufus: Yum! Tasty!

Scene 10 - Middleton Medical Center. Kim, Ron, shackled Drakken, dog guard and Mrs. Dr. Possible are in a patient's room. There are two beds. An awake patient is one bed, and a coma patient is in the other. Drakken sets up the brain switcher machine, putting a brain switch helmet over each patient.

Kim: This plan will work so much better than that other one!

Ron: No explosives. That's a plus!

Mrs. Dr. Possible: Are you sure, Kim? As a neurosurgeon, I have to say, it's not possible to switch brains!

Kim: Relax, Mom! Drakken's brainswitcher will put Mr. Gray's brain in his brother's comatose body, and vice versa! Then Mr. Gray will exercise his brother's body so it doesn't debilitate. It'll totally revolutionize physical therapy for coma patients!

Mrs. Dr. Possible: Okay, honey! If you say so!

Kim: It's a perfect plan! What could go wrong?

Drakken activates the brain switcher. It glows and hums.

Mrs. Dr. Possible removes the brain switch helmet from the coma patient.

Mrs. Dr. Possible: Mr. Gray? Are you there?

Mrs. Dr. Possible shines a light in the coma patient's eyes.

Mrs. Dr. Possible: Hmmm. That's odd. He's not responding.

Everyone watches the coma patient. Suddenly, the other patient, the brother in Mr. Gray's real body, bolts upright in his bed.

Mr. Gray's brother: Huh?

Mr. Gray's brother sees his comatose body in the other bed, then sees he's in another body, freaks out and runs screaming out the door and down the hall.

Mr. Gray's brother: That's-that's me! W-what happened to me? AHHHHHHHHHH

Kim holds her head. Ron looks apologetic. Drakken looks sheepish. Mrs. Dr. Possible is mad.

Kim: Oh no!

Ron: Why don't I go get him? He, uh, probably doesn't know his way around the hospital! Heh.

Scene 11 - Kim and Ron review a list of Drakken's inventions.

Kim: At least he's not going to sue! But I just don't get it!

Ron: I know what you mean, Kim! Why do hospitals even bother with consent forms if they're going to offer a settlement, anyway? And who knew coma patients could be traumatized? Or that it would cost so much?

Kim: What? No, Ron, I mean I don't understand why that didn't work! It should have.

Ron: Well, we have the list of Drakken's inventions. There has to be something here!

Kim: What do you have?

Ron: The cloner? Many hands make light work, KP!

Kim: And have more like the tweebs? No thanks!

Ron: The Bebes?

Kim: Deadly, super fast robots? Not even going to consider it!

Ron: The truth ray?

Kim gives Ron a look of disbelief.

Ron: Yeahhh, never mind! Ooh! The DoomVee! That's got to be cool!

Kim: Like that wouldn't go south on us!

Ron: You mean 'left turn'?

Kim: Whatever.

Ron: Brain Tap?

Kim: Are you serious?

Ron: Uh, one of his mind control devices? Maybe?

Kim: You mean like the silly hat?

Ron: Ooh, ooh! Intangibility! Remember that Aurora Orchid?

Kim: What of it?

Ron: To be invisible? Goth kids would love that!

Kim: Ron, Goths only ACT like they don't care! They WANT to be noticed!

Ron: Oh. Yeah. How about...the Dimensional Compiler?

Kim: What? Oh, this is hopeless! Anything else?

Ron: Only...the Gravitomic. But isn't that a cappuccino maker?

Kim: You're thinking of the Kinetic Modulator, but that was Dementor. And it made cocoa.

Ron: The Gravitomic! I remember now! When you and your boys were in detention!

Kim: They weren't 'my boys', Ron! But, yeah, I recall it now. Hmmm. This could work!

Scene 12 - Kim, Ron, dog guard and handcuffed Drakken in his flying saucer in the air. They operate the gravitomic ray and remove debris from a field.

Kim: It's working! This is great! The potential applications are enormous! Not only can it remove large amounts of material, it could be used for earthquake victim recovery...

Cut to a scene of the gravitomic ray lifting shattered homes and the victims pinned underneath. The floating victims are then removed from the debris by rescuers anchored to the ground.

Kim...skyscraper construction...

Cut to a scene of a gravitomic ray lifting girders from the ground and placing them 1000 feet in the air at the top of a skyscraper.

Ron: ...Open pit mining...

Cut to a scene of the gravitomic ray ripping a huge hole in the ground.

Ron:...Clearcutting of timber...

Cut to a scene of the gravitomic ray removing a forest of trees from the ground.

Kim: Ron! Not too environmental!

Ron: It's like you said, KP! It's got a million uses!

Kimmunicator beeps.

Kim: What's the sitch, Wade?

Wade: Got an emergency message from Dr. West of the National Science Foundation! I'll patch him through!

Dr. West: Miss Possible? I understand you're testing a gravity ray?

Kim: Yes. So?

Dr. West: Turn it off! Immediately!

Kim: But, but, we...

Dr. West: When you activate the ray, it moves the planet closer to the sun!

Kim: Oh my! I'm so sorry! There! It's off!

Dr. West: Thank you. I think the damage can be contained.

Kim: I'm really, really sorry! We were only trying to...

Dr. West hangs up.

CLICK 

Kim: Sighhh.

Scene 13 - Kim and Ron discuss what happened as the dog guard leads Drakken away.

Ron: So we warmed things up a little, Kim, and people got a bit more sun! No big!

Kim: Ron, we almost destroyed the world!

Ron: Well, there's that, too!

Kim (dejected): Oh, I should have known this would never work!

Ron: Really? Why is that?

Kim: Remember your cousin Sean and the Attitudinator?

Ron: Oh yeah! That rocked!

Kim: Remember when I said 'you had a bad day'? You were a bad guy, Ron!

Ron: I was?

Rufus: Um hmm!

Kim: And Drakken was good! But he was better as a bad guy than as a good guy.

Ron: What?

Kim: He was less harmful as a bad guy than you were, so I changed you both back.

Flashback to _Bad Boy_. Kim, a good (non-blue) Drakken and Rufus. Kim talks on the Kimmunicator with Wade.

Wade: _All of Drakken's badness got transferred into Ron._

Kim: _If we repair the Attitudinator and get Drakken and Ron to use it, that should reverse the process, right?_

Wade: _Hope so!_

Drakken plays with Rufus the naked mole rat.

Drakken: _Who's a chubby mole rat? Who's a chubby little mole rat?_

Kim looks wistfully at Drakken playing with Rufus, then resumes talking to Wade on the Kimmunicator.

Kim: _It also means Drakken will be evil again._

Wade: _That's the bad news!_

Kim: _Uh, Drakken, we're going to need you to turn bad again._

Drakken: _But I don't want to be bad!_

Kim: _It's better if you're bad._

Drakken: _Better?_

Kim: _Better than Ron being bad!_

Drakken: _So I'm better at being bad than your buddy?_

Kim: _No! But that's good!_

Drakken: _So bad's better if I'm bad?_

Kim: _Good! You got it!_

End flashback.

Ron: Kim, what are you saying?

Kim: Only that Drakken wasn't a very good good guy. That's why I should have realized this wouldn't work.

Ron: Oh, I get it now! That explains why you're so gungho to defend Drakken!

Kim: What do you mean?

Ron: You feel guilty over returning him to his evil ways!

Kim: That's ridiculous! I, I, well, sometimes I think I could have maybe handled it differently.

Scene's focus switches to Drakken and his dog guard.

Drakken: Hold on! I have to use the facilities.

Dog guard tries to follow Drakken into the porta-potty.

Drakken: Excuse me? You're not seriously thinking of following me in here, are you?

Dog guard: Just don't go anywhere!

Drakken: Where could I go? I'm shackled and on this ridiculous leash! You're familiar with those, aren't you?

Dog guard shocks Drakken with his electrostick.

Drakken: I I I I I I I I I I I I I

Dog guard: Two minutes! I'll be around the corner on break!

Drakken finishes and leaves the porta-potty.

Drakken: Insufferable fools! Have they never heard of two-ply?

Drakken hears Kim and Ron talking on the opposite side of the porta-potty.

Drakken: Eh?

Ron: KP, you didn't do anything wrong! You just restored Drakken's mind. It's up to him if he wants to do evil.

Kim: I know that! Still, I wonder.

Ron: Better not wonder in front of the judge! If they hear that Drakken was good until you turned him back to evil, they might blame YOU for his crimes!

Kim: Oh my gosh! I never thought of that!

Drakken: Hmmmm.

_Now we see what this story's about - Kim's guilt!_

_Kim's the one on trial here, not Drakken._

_Next: A last minute save from...?_

_Hint: Anything's possible for a Possible! _

_And no, it's not a revelation of a long ago, torrid affair between Drakken and Mrs.Dr. Possible (or Nana!)!_

_I'm not that lame!_

_And then…the end. _

_Ha Ha Ha Ha! (evil laugh)_

Notes

This chapter took extra long to write due to all the hours of research I had to do. So let's get to it.

The nanotick is from _Tick Tick Tick_.

The brain switcher is from _Mind Games_.

The cloner is from _Kimitation Nation_.

The Bebes were in _Attack of the Killer Bebes_ and _Queen Bebe_.

The truth ray is from _The Truth Hurts_.

The DoomVee is from _Steal Wheels_.

The brain tap is from _So The Drama_. Similar devices were in _Naked Genius_.

The silly hat is from _Showdown at the Crooked D_.

The Amazon Orchid is from _Blush_.

The dimensional compiler is from _Dimension Twist_.

The gravitomic ray is also from _Tick Tick Tick_.

This is not meant as an exhaustive list of Drakken's inventions. Omitted are the various robots, mind control devices and death/destruction machines also invented by Drakken. Also omitted are the devices Drakken didn't invent, but stole. The Juvinator is not on the list because when time was rewound, _A Sitch in Time _'never happened'.


	9. Anything's Possible for A Possible

Trail by Furry - Can Kim defend Dr. Drakken when he's put on trial by talking critters for 'crimes against inhumanity'? Funny Animals meet _So The Courtroom Drama_ in the first installment of The Last Kim Possible Story! Whatever you do, do not reveal the surprise shock ending!

Trial By Furry

A Kim Possible Teleplay by Shawn Q. Evans

Kim Possible and related characters copyright Walt Disney Co.

Effie M. Bondie copyright 2006 Shawn Q. Evans

_Watch Kim Possible on Disney Channel, ABC Kids and Toon Disney. Check local listings._

Scene 14 - Back in court, Kim's down after failing with Drakken.

Defense Lawyer Effie M. Bondie: Kim, if you don't mind me asking, why do you care so much?

Kim: I…

Ron: Kim's not used to failure, Ms. Bondie. Especially in front of her father! This case will sure make family conversation at the dinner table a bit awkweird.

Effie: How so?

Ron: Since Mr. Dr. P's known Drakken, well, Drew actually, for a long time.

Effie: Really?

Ron: Oh yeah! They go way back!

Effie: Interesting.

Effie goes back to studying the court transcripts.

Kim: Thanks for the save, Ron!

Ron: Always, KP! You know I've got your back!

Kim: I know! I couldn't do this without you, Ron!

Kim hugs Ron.

Ron: Check that. And it's not as if what I said was wrong.

Kim: Yeah, but dealing with my dad's cake compared to…

Kim notices Drakken staring at her, but he just as quickly turns away.

Ron: What?

Kim: Nothing. Just a random thought.

Judge Liverlips McGrowl: Does the defense rest?

Effie: No, your honor. The defense calls Dr. James Timothy Possible to the stand!

The crowd murmurs lightly.

Prosecutor Fox: Objection, your honor! Jury tampering!

The crowd murmurs loudly.

Judge: Order! Order in the court! Counsel! My bench! Now!

Judge: You had best have a good explanation for this, Ms. Bondie! Appearances to the contrary, I do not run a zoo here!

Effie; Ah know that, your honor. Ah need Dr. Possible to testify for my client.

Fox: He's on the jury, your honor! Such blatant jury tampering should go unrewarded!

Effie: Your honor, Dr. Possible was on the witness list _before_ he was on the jury! So placing him on the jury constituted witness tampering, would it not?

Fox: I'll see you disbarred for this!

Effie: Better than you have tried, Fox!

Judge: Enough! You absolutely need this witness?

Effie: Dr. Possible has known the defendant for many years. Therefore, his testimony is crucial to the defense of my client.

Judge: I'll allow it. But this had better be good, Ms. Bondie! Objection overruled.

Fox seethes.

Dr. J.T. Possible on the witness stand.

Effie: You've known the defendant, Dr. Drakken, a long time, sir?

Dr. Possible: Yes. Since college. Although back then he was Drew Lipsky.

Effie: I see. Was he dangerous back then?

Dr. Possible: Only to himself!

Effie: He had no Doomsday Decimators or similar world conquering devices?

Dr. Possible: Oh no! He was pretty pathetic, actually! He couldn't even make a simple robot!

We needed dates for the mixer, and…

Effie: That's enough, sir. Tell me, Dr. Possible: Do you love your daughter, Kim?

Dr. Possible: Yes, of course I do!

Effie: For how long?

Dr. Possible: Ever since my wife gave birth to her and I saw her beautiful eyes! Oh, and she also has the cutest little birthmark right over here (points to upper thigh).

Crowd laughs.

Drakken and Shego giggle.

Kim: Dad! It's bad enough you tell perfect strangers! Do you have to tell my archfoes, too?

Dr. Possible: Sorry, Kimmiecub!

Effie: Ahem! So you love your daughter and would do anything for her?

Dr. Possible: Yes!

Effie: And yet you allow her to face the defendant and his mad take-over-the-world schemes not once, not twice, but _numerous_ times! Why?

Dr. Possible: He…I…

_Pause_

Effie: We'll return to that question in a moment. Tell me, sir, has Drakken ever hurt your daughter? Broken leg, sprained ankle, singed eyebrow, bruised pinky?

Dr. Possible: No. Not that I'm aware of.

Effie: So, could it be that the reason you allow Kimberly to face Dr. Drakken time and time again is because, in your heart, you know the defendant is no threat to her?

Dr. Possible: I, yes, that's true.

Effie: So your little Kimmiecub, whom you love more than anything, is just as safe battling Dr. Drakken and his 'Doomsday Decimators' in some faraway mountain lair as if she was in the warmth and comfort of home with you and your family?

Dr. Possible (surprised): Yes. That's, that's right.

Crowd is silent.

Rufus drops a pin.

Ron (Whispers): Rufus! Cut it out!

Effie: Thank you, sir. That will be all.

Fox: Prosecution declines to cross-examine.

Ron: Boo-yah! Score one for us!

Kim: Good job, Effie!

Effie: Ah try.

Shego: Wow. And Fox can't cross-examine or he risks turning a member of the jury against him! That's as evil as anything I've ever done!

Drakken stares straight ahead. He had either ignored the proceedings or treated them with contempt. Now he was speechless, and confused.

_How's that for a last-minute save?_

'_Course, you know things are about to head south now, right?_

_But even though you know what the story's about,_

_and have a feeling that Drakken will say something to Kim, _

_you won't be able to predict what happens next,_

_as the first installment of the Last Kim Possible Story_

_rushes headlong towards its riveting conclusion!_

_But here's a clue - forgo your umbrage and you'll sense it_

_(oooh, getting all riddlery!)_


	10. Of Trials And Tribulations

Trail by Furry - Can Kim defend Dr. Drakken when he's put on trial by talking critters for 'crimes against inhumanity'? Funny Animals meet _So The Courtroom Drama_ in the first installment of The Last Kim Possible Story! Whatever you do, do not reveal the surprise shock ending!

Trial By Furry

A Kim Possible Teleplay by Shawn Q. Evans

Kim Possible and related characters copyright Walt Disney Co.

Effie M. Bondie copyright 2006 Shawn Q. Evans

_Watch Kim Possible on Disney Channel, ABC Kids and Toon Disney. Check local listings._

Scene 15 - The prosecution and the defense give their closing statements.

Prosecutor Fox: …His crimes? Indisputable. His evil? Undeniable. Your duty? Unquestionable! Guilty on all counts!

Defense Lawyer Effie M. Bondie: …And that, lady and gentlemen of the jury, is why the defendant Dr. Drakken, sad, miserable and pathetic he may be, is not dangerous, is not a threat to you and is most certainly not evil, and therefore deserving of leniency. Thank you.

Kim: Great wrap-up, Effie!

Ron: You almost had me believing Drakken knits baby booties in his spare time and saves little kittens. Juror No. 3 almost teared up!

Kim: Dementor?

Ron: He always was pretty emotional.

Judge Liverlips McGrowl: While the jury deliberates, this court will be in recess!

Ron: Oh goodie! Recess! Remember, KP? Good times.

Kim: It's not that kind of a recess, Ron!

Ron: Whatever. Time for snackage!

Ron empties his backpack on the table. The ferretmobile falls out, but no Bueno Nacho food.

Ron: What the? Oh man! In my hurry to pack, I forgot the food! No problemo! I'll just run to the Bueno Nacho here. You want anything, Kim?

Kim: Just some lemonade.

Ron: Sure! Back in a flash!

Ron leaves.

Drakken leans over to Kim.

Drakken: Kim? I need to talk to you. Alone.

Kim: Excuse me? I didn't know we were on a first name basis, _Doctor_!

Drakken: Kimberly, don't make this any harder! Miss Possible, please!

Kim: You've got two minutes, Drakken!

Kim and Drakken repair to a conference room where they can speak in private. The guard waits outside.

Drakken: Is it true what the buf-Ronald said out there? I was good and you changed me back to evil?

Kim: Well, it was a little more complicated than that, but yes.

Drakken: Why would you do that?

Kim: Because no one deserves to have some helmet thingy change them. Everyone has the right to be who they are, without some outside force controlling them! Even you, Doctor.

Drakken turns away from Kim.

Drakken (to himself, under his breath): Ah, Kimberly, you're too good. You could have saved yourself so much pain.

Kim: What did you say?

Drakken turns to face Kim.

Drakken (louder): I said - (face changes to an evil grin) I wonder what the judge would say about your evil creation, hmmm? If I'm up for their 'severest penalty', I wonder what grisly sentence would befall you? It'd almost be worth it to go through all this to find out!

Kim: You-you wouldn't!

Drakken: Try me!

Kim: I only tried to help you! I'm not responsible for your evil acts, you evil, evil man!

Drakken: Thank you for noticing! Now get back out there and restore my evil name while also sparing me from the rendering plant, or I'll be sure to save you a spot on the floor next to me!

Kim leaves the conference room.

Drakken looks in the mirror.

Drakken: Et tu, Drakkus?

Wolf Bailiff: 30 seconds, pally! Show's almost over!

Drakken: Yes, yes, alright, Mr. 'Fuzzy'! Showtime, indeed!

Kim goes back to the courtroom.

Effie: Why so glum, Kim? There's a good chance we can win this thing!

Kim: It's hard to explain. But even if I win, I could still lose!

Effie: You? The 'girl who can do anything'?

Kim: Guilty as charged!

Effie: Kim, ah can't imagine what's going on in your head, but ah've had some tough cases in my time, such as Cruze vs. Cruze...

Kim: Wasn't that a divorce case?

Effie: Yes. What's your point? Anyway, ah've found there's always a way to win. It may not be obvious. It could be uncovering hidden evidence, or convincing a recalcitrant witness to talk, or finding a loophole. It could be just about anything, but it's there!

Kim (smiling): Thanks for the pep talk, Effie! I feel better already!

Effie: Really?

Kim (frowning): I wish. Sigh.

Effie: Kim, you have the biggest heart of anyone ah ever met. Listen to it.

Ron returns with food and drink.

Ron: They were out of lemonade, Kim, so I got you sodaaaa whoa!

Ron trips over the ferretmobile on the floor, splashing the soda in front of him.

Ron looks at the ferretmobile.

Ron: Huh? Where'd that come from? That wasn't...

Ron looks ahead.

The soda splashed on Drakken. He melts in front of everyone.

Shego, judge, lawyers, guards, crowd stare speechless as Drakken turns into a puddle of synthogoo.

Ron: Wow. That would be totally freaky if it weren't so cool!

Effie sees an opening and jumps up.

Effie: Your honor, I request immediate dismissal of the case as the defendant was an artificial being and also, as he does not exist.

Judge: Does the prosecution have any objection?

Fox: N-no, your honor.

Judge: Then I'll grant the motion, not on the basis of artificiality of being, but on obvious nonexistence. Case dismissed! Shavers, your services are no longer required.

Ron (to Iago the Parrot): Shavers?

Iago: Yeah! Losing all their fur or plumage, their very identity, is the worst thing that can happen to a talking animal!

Ron: That...was your 'severest penalty'? But I thought...?

Iago: What do we look like, a bunch of humans?

Ron: KP! We won! Well, sort of! I'll take it, in any case!

As guards escort the shackled Shego out of the courtroom and everyone - judge, lawyer, bailiff, gallery - file out, Kim, kneeling in the puddle of synthogoo that was once Drakken, palms his remains, the green goo dripping from her hands.

Kim: No. No no no no no!

Kim's in shock.

Ron: Kim..?

Lurker: And thus ends our first tale. Drakken may or may not be guilty of the crimes he's alleged to have committed (if he even exists), but Kim? Her 'crimes' may be more ephemeral than Drakken's, and indeed may only exist in her mind, but they are no less real to her. The verdict? The jury's still out on that one. And what of I, gentle reader? Last seen, I was being chased by an angry mob. Whither my fate? A mystery, to be answered in the next installment of our epic _The Last Kim Possible Story_. Kim too, has a mystery she must solve. Join us, won't you?

End Book One

_Coming up next in Book Two of The Last Kim Possible Story:_

_Who Was Drew Lipsky?_

_The answer will surprise you!_


	11. The Verdict

Trial By Furry

A Kim Possible Teleplay by Shawn Q. Evans

Kim Possible and related characters copyright Walt Disney Co.

Verdict/Deleted Scenes/Addendum/Interview

Ah. I see you've tried to peek at the ending. Go back, read it, and then come back here. We'll wait. Tap tap tap. Hm hm hmm.

Holy mother of pearl? You mean..? Yep. Not only that, KP fans, but _he always was! _(This has got to be a lock for fanficdom's greatest moment of 2006, dontcha think?) _O_ur Kimmie doesn't like the sound of that, though. Wonder what she'll do next?

How can this be? It's all explained later. I have it ALL worked out! All questions will be answered.

"There's something there that wasn't there before!" takes on a whole new meaning now, doesn't it?

What proof do I have? How about when, in _A Sitch in Time_, Drakken used the Juvinator and became a young Drakken (instead of a young Drew)? Okay, that's not proof positive, but it is proof there's something hinky going on. There are a lot of things in _Kim Possible_ that don't make sense. The Juvinated Drakken is merely Exhibit A. We're going to start seeking answers to all of the _Kim Possible _mysteries in our next titanic tale!

(If you have a question you want answered, send it in and I'll see what I can do).

Now, because we need a little humor after that heavy ending, here's a deleted scene.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was so excited when I learned I was getting the first Disney reappearance of Unca Walt's very first cinematic cartoon success (he predates Mickey!), Oswald the Lucky Rabbit! Disney had to trade Al Michaels to Universal to get Oswald back! (I'm not kidding about that - look it up!).

Unfortunately, things didn't work out. His agent said Oswald was too 'sick' to make an appearance. You'll see.

Anyway, here's all I got from Oswald's abortive appearance.

_Note: The producers of this fanfic have absolutely nothing to do with Disney, or Oswald._

_(The lawyers made me say that)._

Scene - Ron in the hallway of the courthouse, desperately searching for a restroom. Oswald's on the phone with his agent.

Ron sees one door that says 'Hogs' and another that says 'Heifers'.

Ron: Now which one do I..?

Oswald: Can you believe these guys? 'Oh, Oswald, we've got the perfect vehicle for your relaunch! All the kids love it!' Do you see Mickey anywhere near this train wreck? Or Donald? Or even Goofy, for friggin' goshsakes! They don't even have that fershlugginer Goofy, that, that..? What is he, anyway? A dog?

Ron: Oh! Excuse me, mister?

Oswald: Yeah, yeah, they got Bambi! Big friggin' deal! We all know what's going on there! Yeah, you know what that type's like! They lose a parent, and then they're like, yeah, you got it! Uh huh!

Ron: Mister?

Ron gives up, and tries the door that says 'Heifers'.

Ron: Well, here goes nothing!

Ron enters the restroom. A female cow sees Ron and screams.

Heifer: Ahhhh!

Ron: Oh no! Sorry!

Ron runs out of the 'Heifers' restroom.

Ron enters the 'Hogs' restroom. It's full of large hogs bellying up to a communal urinal, and is fairly disturbing to our Ronald.

Ron: Sick and wrong!

Ron leaves the restroom.

Ron: I'll never be able to erase that image from my head!

Ron goes back to Oswald.

Oswald: So they got Simba? Please! He's in it for, like, two seconds! Besides, everyone knows he's just doing it 'cause he's bored! He's set for life! He doesn't have a career to worry about!

Oswald: Mister?

Oswald: So you tell those pinheads in corporate...

Ron: Mister! I really need to ask you something! Please!

Oswald: ..Can't you see I'm on the phone? Oh! A 'uman! Well, I'm always here for my fans! Want an autograph, kid?

Ron: Uhhhh, no. Do you know where the mensroom is?

Oswald: Whadda I look like, an answerin' service? Go'wan, beat it!

Ron: Geez! You could at least be civil!

Ron storms off.

Oswald: Yeah, yeah! Humans! They think they run everything! Where was I? Oh yeah! You tell those pinheads in corporate I'm Oswald the frickin' Rabbit! I was Mister D's first! Well, not his _very _first, but you know what I mean! I'm right up there with Mickey and them! I'm his A-number one rabbit! Thumper? Don't get me started! Mr. Whiskers? He's lucky Bugs doesn't sue! And those other rabbits can't hold a candle to...

Oswald notices he's drawn a crowd. It's Thumper, Bre'r Rabbit, Rabbit from Winnie The Pooh and Mr. Whiskers. They're not happy.

Oswald: Whadda you losers want?

Mr. Whiskers: Get him!

The rabbits attack Oswald.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Here's another deleted scene. Kim and Ron talk about Rufus (I have plans for Rufus). This was deleted because we're not supposed to talk about this stuff in a Disney story. Not even hint at it!

Ron: Hey, don't blame me! I thought all the times the little guy was silent was because he was sleeping!

Kim: Oh, he was _sleeping_, all right!

Ron: What did you just say?

Kim: What? I only repeated what you said.

Ron: No you didn't.

Kim: Yes I did.

Ron: Kim, come on, you know we can't say things like that!

Kim: Like what?

Ron: YOU KNOW!

Kim: Can't say it?

Ron: No. You know I can't.

Kim: Neither can I. So, obviously, I didn't say it.

Ron: Okay, okay, you win! You didn't say anything!

Kim: Natch.

Ron: Women.

Kim: What was that, Ron?

Ron: Nothing

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Notes

'Hogs and Heifers' is the name of a famous bar in New York.

Thumper, of course, was in _Bambi_.

Bre'r Rabbit is from _Song of the South_. Which may be released someday on DVD, but not anytime soon.

Mr. Whiskers is in _Brandy_ _& Mr. Whiskers_ on Disney Channel/Toon Disney.

In Chapter 9, Dr. Possible refers to the college-era events of _Attack of the Killer Bebes_.

In Chapter 10, when Drakken threatens Kim, he probably expects Kim to tell her Dad to sway the jury. But if she does that (jury tampering), the Judge will throw _her_ in jail! Or, he may want Kim to 'rescue' him from jail. Which would also send Kim to the hoosegow.

Also, when Drakken says he'll save Kim "a spot on the floor next to me", he means a spot on the floor of the rendering plant, also known as the 'killing floor'.

In Chapter 10, 'Drakkus' is a red herring. Drakken's not talking about his ancestor, he's paraphrasing Shakespeare. Brutus, Caesar's friend, also betrayed him. Drakken's comment means he thinks he's betrayed himself.

Also in Chapter 10, the 'Mr. Fuzzy' comment is a double reference. Fuzzy Wuzzy was a bear with no hair, an obvious reference to/foreshadowing of the ending. But Drakken's comment, which was directed to a wolf and not a bear and so has nothing to with the nursery rhyme, is a reference to Bob Fosse, whose line in 'All That Jazz' at the start of every day was "It's showtime!" Drakken is uneasy. He may want to be good, but doesn't know how, so he always reverts to the role of evil villain. He thinks he's playing a part, and doesn't know why.

The end of Chapter 10 refers to, of course, _Kimitation Nation_.

The ending was foreshadowed in the tunnel rat scene of Chapter 8.

And you probably wondered why I included the Bueno Nacho stuff and the ferretmobile in the first chapter. It's all there for a purpose. There's even a reason why Kim, who was a Blue Fox, is opposed by a Prosecutor who's a Fox. There's more going on than is apparent. All is revealed in _The End_.

Interview

_What is 'The Last Kim Possible Story'?_

The Last Kim Possible Story is my version of an end-of-series storyline. When a series lasts for many years, sometimes they have a storyline that wraps up the whole magilla. Most series never get them, but of the ones that do, they're usually pretty cool, as special guest stars make an appearance, characters from the past come back, old plotlines are resolved, things happen that fans have been clamoring for for years, secrets are revealed and surprising events take place as the whole series is wrapped up.

_So which beloved characters come back in your story?_

As if I'd tell you! No, actually, many characters make a re-appearance, but they're not exactly like you remember them. I can say no more, except there's an explanation for everything that happens. And it all gets resolved by the end.

_What 'fan-requested' things happen? Do Drakken and Shego finally become a couple?_

After the first story, that's going to be a little difficult. But, I do drop hints as to who Shego ends up with. As for fan-requested, both the Blue Fox and the Yellow Trout make an appearance. Does that count?

_Only if Ron runs off with the Blue Fox. Your first story has a lot of cameos of Disney characters. Why is that?Are they going to play an important role in future stories?_

No, I just thought it'd be fun to play in the Disney sandbox before we wash up and go home. No more Disney cameos after that. But there is one element from the trial that's going to figure into THE END, as I call it.

_Why a trial with Disney animal characters, anyway?_

A trial's a great dramatic device, and can be used to bring up a lot of past events, preparing readers for tales based on those old episodes. As for the Disney animals, well, a regular, human trial would be boring! Drakken goes on trial, Drakken's convicted. Dull, dull, dull! Putting the animals in there injects a lot of mystery - what did Drakken do to the animals? What happens if he's convicted? Not to mention the obvious humor.

_Hamsterviel as Hannibal Lechter? Drakken shooting Bambi's mom? Great gags. Speaking of Drakken, his rejecting the authority of the court sounded like Saddam Hussain. Intentional?_

Or like Slobodan Milosevic. Yeah, it's intentional.

_What's with this Lurker character? Is that you?_

A Lurker is one who reads forums/stories and doesn't post/interact, but that's not me! I've interacted. I've posted. Occasionally. When I felt like it. No, he started as a parody of the Watcher, who introduced What If stories for Marvel Comics. So let's make someone who watches people a peeping tom. That was the joke. Then I thought, why just introduce? Why not use him to express the theme, also? So he gets caught up in the legal system just as Kim, Ron and Drakken do (although for different reasons). I have a theory who he is in the _Kim Possible_ Universe, but I'm not going to say right now. It's enough that he's the narrator. He expresses the themes of future stories, too.

_So what's planned for the future?_

Well, the second installment is a mystery. The third is an origin story.

_The origin of?_

That would be telling. But I don't reveal ALL the secrets of the show. There'll still be some mystery left after I'm done. After the origin story, things really hit the fan. Things happen you never thought possible! And action like you can't believe! And after all that - I kick it up a notch to reveal -

_Yes?_

Not giving it away! But there are a lot more surprises to come! And special guests (who have to be masked to protect their identity). Then, right before _The End_, I reveal what's _really_ going on, then throw another spanner in the works! Not to worry, though. Things happen as they should. Everyone gets what's coming to them. You'll never guess who saves the day, either! But _Kim Possible_ does end like most people wish it would.

_How so?_

It ends with a kiss.

_Ah, so it's like So The Drama?_

I never said who was kissing. Or why.

_Cryptic as always. But why do you call it 'The End', or the Last Kim Possible Story. Can't there be other stories after this?_

I don't see why anyone would want to, after what I do the characters! I pretty much ruin them for anyone else.

_Really?_

Joking. But, there really would be little else to do with them. So it's a good ending. End on a high note.


End file.
